


Every Me, Every You

by rotsquad



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Cheating, Consensual, Drabble, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Quickie, Riding, Tongue Fucking, alien dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsquad/pseuds/rotsquad
Summary: Parker won't stop keeping Venom awake, so they take matters into their own hands.[Takes place during Maximum Carnage]





	Every Me, Every You

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought earlier so I had to quickly write it down. I know it doesn't exactly fit what went down in the comic but we can all appreciate some good ol minor canon divergence wank material. Inb4 "PETER WOULD NEVER CHEAT": Don't take this too seriously.
> 
> Un-beta'd.

Peter Parker looked down on the hulking form now occupying his couch, and sighed.

Of course this night couldn't go well for once, the day had started terribly and it had to end as such. He had finally settled into bed with his loving wife (who he was sure was currently ready to toss him to the less forgiving of his rogues herself for allowing this), was bandaged and letting his healing do the work, so of course something had to happen. Of course it had to be something that he'd rather not face when he was active and awake and not ready to just collapse for multiple weeks straight. That was just his Parker Luck kicking in yet again. He swore if this continue to happen he would-

Eddie stirred from his spot on the worn couch, muscles seeming to tense yet again under the thin layer of faux clothing the symbiote had provided him. "Parker, we can hear you thinking from here."

Not amused, Peter crossed his arms at the response. "...You better not mean literally, Eddie."

"Of course not," Peter swore he could feel the eye roll in those three words, "My other hasn't been able to do that since our bonding. You would know that after a-"

With a resigned sound, Peter refused to fall for the bait. "You're right. What was I thinking, Silly me. Here I was thinking thinking that things would just keep getting worse and they just stopped at life ruining."

"Stop being dramatic. Go do whatever it is little spiders do-" Faster than Peters sleep addled and annoyed brain could process the bigger man grabbed his arm and yanked him down and whipped his own body around to face the other. The spider sense still refused to kick in, or do anything really. Peter yet again cursed his blamed Parker Luck. Eddie didn't seem to pose a threat, on the brink of absolute exhaustion himself but Peter knew how fast the bonded pair could turn on him. "-And let us recover."

"Not like I can do anything with you sitting there. How am I going to explain this and deal with this. Not like you could see it with you being a homicidal floor decoration but MJ is going to make sure a villain who's not you gets me over their fireplace for doing anything that's not calling The Vault and telling them you're here."

With another unexpected movie, Eddie pulled the wirier man closer, causing him to topple onto his lap. The process seemed awkward, clumsy and slow yet fast enough that it took them both a second to process the positions. Eddie wasted no time in rearranging his own position, hands moving to have a gentle yet steady grip on the thighs currently on either side of him. Without hesitation himself, Peter began to panic. However experience of dealing with the man below him taught him a few things, those people that he had his limits and it wouldn't do to give him the satisfaction of jumping at every attempt to surprise or scare him. Even if this was much more unfamiliar territory than something like jumping out of the shadows.

"Eddie. What are you doing."

"You're tense, and it's annoying us." The man in question smirked, the symbiote beginning to squirm and lose and regain splotches of colours on him almost as if it was excited. "We can help."

"Did you miss the part where I have a wife? Who is currently already not happy with this situation?" Peters gaze darted between Eddie and whatever else in the room he could look at. What a lovely purple lamp. That painting sure is there.

"This isn't an 'affair'. The day we have feelings for you again will be the day." Eddie snorted, as if the mere thought was laughable. "When you're not pacing around like a caged rabbit we can rest. So do you want us to actually do something about it so we can all sleep or do just want to get out?"

"You know for someone who was married you sure are the worst sweettalker I've ever met." He raised an eyebrow, yet not denying the request just yet. "Also this is my apartment."

"That's what happens when you have a beard. Now is that a yes or are you getting out."

Oh.

Peter decided not to acknowledge that little comment, it was a whole another can of worms to open right now and he was already debating if it was worth it to open this very dubious one. "I don't have anything. This is also still my apartment I can't believe you're still threatening to kick me out."

"Don't worry, we can deal with that." With a chuckle, Eddie was quickly transformed. The symbiote took no time in changing it's form and changing the comfortable, practical form of pajamas it took into that of Venom. The head came last, the jaws snapping over Eddies pleased face with an audible sound. The creatures large tongue flicked through the air immediately, as if tasting the words about to come out. "Our own form works rather well, it's also rather pleasurable as well to use our own liquid state as a lubrication."

"I don't want to know how you know that."

"It's pretty obvious how I do, bug." Another satisfied smirk, as if daring Peter to rise to the bait. "Last chance."

Oh he was going to regret this later. He really was, and he knew it. He knew that Venom would probably regret it later too and definitely would take it out on him as well. But right now he just wanted this whole mess over with, was running on fumes and just wanted to get back to doing something that wasn't just worrying so maybe that's why he said, "Okay. Just don't make me regret this, Brock."

"Oh last names, we're truly insulted now." Venom chuckled, obviously not insulted in the least. "Get the clothes off and we can get this over with."

His next moves hinted with hesitation, Peter stood up from the position he now felt he was in for hour instead of mere minutes. He began to move the loose sweatpants and thick slippers he wore down to the ground, from the corner of his eye watching as Venom tossed the blanket on the couch aside without care. Holding back a sigh (Yet another reason he was going to get a rightfully deserved lecture later even if it was a small reason) he moved back to the couch. Venom seemed to adjust this time for where he would be, spreading their thighs accordingly. Though instead of the usual smooth, doll like lump they had (Murder may be on the table but at least public decency wasn't off of it) a rather strange looking member sat on display. It was long and thick, flared at the end with various nubs coming out of that. There wasn't any balls as expected either, instead the rather alien looking cock came out of a rather swollen looking slit.

Peter couldn't remember anything like that when he wore the suit, but he didn't use it for anything other than public crimefighting. He had already gotten the hint that Venom was much more "active" all around than he was. Not sure what to think about that fact at all.

Venom did a motion with their finger, beckoning the spider over. "Trussst us, it's scarier than it looks."

"Ha. Ha." Despite the sarcastic comment however, Peter climbed onto the welcoming lap. The cock twitched under him, causing a full body shiver. It was warmer than expected, and the symbiote seemed to reach out to him as he re-positioned himself. Knowing how possessive it was, he wouldn't be shocked if it actually was. "Please tell me you're not just going to shove that in me, that would be an embarrassing way to die."

"The purpose of this activity is to shut you up, you know." Venom shoved their claws fingers, somehow surprisingly wet and slick with their own fluids already, and without warning began to shove one inside of the other man.

The sound Peter let out was probably the second most embarrassing thing to happen to him that day if he was asked to admit it, caught by surprise and pleasure already. The digit was already thick and knowing what it was doing, looking for what angles to hit as it gingerly thrust. As soon as allowed, another was added. Venom seemed to be rushing themselves, scissoring the fingers in a round, repetitive motion as soon as would be allowed, and speeding up at every loud pant or whimper Peter would let out. With every hurried hit of his prostate, he would groan, grinding his hip down. It hit the alien appendage in a rough motion, encouraging the beast underneath him. Both continued in this pattern, every thrust of thick, clawed fingers causing enough sounds and grinding to be it's own solo act of sex. It would have made Venom laugh if they thought the man currently on the receiving end of their treatment wouldn't be gravely offended. It was obvious he hadn't figured out what he liked himself yet, and even just simple foreplay that focused on him was already driving him up a wall. It was almost sad.

Well, that would be his issue to deal with later. For now Venom decided it was enough, they slipped the fingers out, moving both hands to grip onto the rather sturdy hips. Their cock was already hard, springing free as they adjusted Peter so it could slip inside him easily instead of just pressing against his own erection. "Business is done, now time for pleasure."

Peter huffed, wiggling his own hips in response. He was still hesitant, doubts and guilt chewing at every part of his brain at every jolt of pleasure he got from the very creature that would love to spend its days trying to hang him out by his intestinal tract to dry. "Just...put it in already."

"Your wish is granted, itsy bitsy Spider." With a rough motion, Venom shoved the hard member inside of Peter. It was slicked even more somehow, the symbiotic ooze causing a thick layer of lubrication. As Peter let out a louder, surprised moan, Venom took their chance. Leaning up they shoved their own open maw against Peters, tongue driving into his mouth with a futile attempt at a kiss. Peter let out another surprised noise as the tongue drove down his throat as far as it'd go without restricting his breathing. He wasn't sure what to think, the tongue a pressure against his throat and mouth as Venom moved it in what he assumed was an affectionate gesture. Venom let out their own pleased huffs as they fucked the mouth carefully with their own tongue, drool dripping plentifully form their own mouth and beginning to drop out of Peters own. They still hadn't begun to thrust their hips, focusing on the tight wetness softness of the mouth as Peter adjusted.

Too soon Peter had to breath, Venom retracting their tongue as they pulled away. Though the assault did not stop as they continued nip alongside the free skin available. Their tongue covered every space possible, as if trying to absorb and eat the body perched on their lap.

"N-Not that I'm not-ah!-enjoying this, but are you done? I-nnngh-need to you to actually do something. I think I'm actually going to die if that thing remains inside me."

Venom chuckled, humming something Peter was sure was mocking as they thrust hard. He had thought it was an exaggeration when he was told that something like this (albeit less alien and dubious) made you see stars but this was surely not an exaggeration. He let out a loud, hearty moan as it hit, having no time to rest as the alien continued to thrust as deep as they could. Each one made him jump, or would have if his hips weren't held so tightly in place on the creatures lap they would have bled if not for the advanced healing his powers gave him. The flared tip seems to hit his prostate each time as well, creating a perfect fit to hit it and the surrounding area in a merciless barrage of pleasure. Every time he arched, and moaned and tightened it was taken as encouragement and he would only be subject to more.

Venom seemed to be fairing so better, their tongue lolling out of the tooth filling mouth at every thrust. While not as vocal, Peter could hear the breathy moans and muttering they let out, as if the Symbiote was trying to scream out it's own words and sounds of pleasure separate from Eddies own.

All too soon though, they could both feel it ending. Venom sped up their thrusts, grip becoming so hard on the spider that the skin began to break. Neither cared as the thrusts continued, the couch starting to protest the rough treatment. They grinded their hips, digging each thrust inside as far as possible, and Peter in return would grind back. With a tightness taking a hold of them and releasing with a force, Venom came mid-thrust, continuing it in a slow grind as they shot their thick load inside. Almost as if triggered by the alien under him becoming so underdone and the streams of cum now hitting him inside, Peter came as well. He came with a shout, lightly covering his own stomach and Venom's upper half.

As he did, the alien cock still inside him began to swell. Venom thrusted slowly, moving it in subtly as the base began to swell in a tight thick ball. As it grew it pushed against the hole it so desperately was trying to fit into before it was too late. Riding the wave of the orgasm, the hard yet gentle thrusting continued until it got it with a pop. Peter felt it, letting out a groan as it began to press against his walls and swell more. Though as the wave of ecstasy ended, so did the ignorance of what was happening. With a futile effort and a groan he tried to pull off, to no avail. The knot was firmly stuck inside of him, and with it every millilitre of cum that was shot into him.

"Eddie." The alien flopped back fully onto the couch, panting. "Venom. What is this."

"It will be deflated in an hour." They huffed out, grabbing the similarly exhausted (and now trapped) man and pulling him closer. "Recover now, we'll stop Carnage when we're done."

"Hey! Wait a minute." Peter pushed the alien below, no response. "You mean you and your symbiote costume-or you and me? What about this?" He gestured to where the knot trapped him to the other. "Eddie!"

Well the Parker Luck has kicked in enough tonight, it was only fitting that it come back for one last time to make his life more difficult. Resigned to his fate, Peter relaxed against the body underneath him.


End file.
